Princesa sangrienta
by chovitap
Summary: Kagome llevaba ya más de un año en el Sengoku, pero ocultaba un secreto su "verdadero destino", en el cual un chico de ojos carmesí la esperaba...pasan y lean esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Princesa sangrienta**

Kagome higurashi llevaba 1 año hiendo a la era Sengoku intentando reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, entre aventuras, amor, amistad; esta fuerte y decidida miko se enfrentaba al peligro a diario para defender a quienes amaba. A pesar de que ella era la "reencarnación" de una gran sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo quien era la anterior protectora de la perla, kagome sabía que no era del todo cierto, aunque jamás lo negaba en voz alta, su interior gritaba aquellas palabras, pero no podía decirlas en voz alta ya que su gran parecido a esa sacerdotisa y que posea algunas de sus almas no podía negar lo contrario a pesar de que todo aquello era parte de un plan ideado por ella y alguien más, o más bien por obra del destino que quería que ella encontrase lo que tanto había buscado

La joven miko quería huir de su destino más no podía sabía que "él" no se lo permitiría la buscaría hasta el más recóndito lugar

-eres mía-susurraba

-no, no soy tuya-ella le respondió-soy del destino-él rió

-tú destino es trágico y melancólico-ella asintió

-sí, es difícil huir de ti-él acarició su mejilla

-no huyas quédate a mi lado-eso fue casi un ruego

-lo siento-posó su mano derecha sobre la que la mano que yacía sobre su mejilla-déjame ir-él negó

-no puedo dejarte ir, lo eres todo para mí-ella sonrió

-cómo tú para mí-besó la meno que posaba sobre su mejilla-pero quiero hacer esto-él negó y la atrajo para sí

-te encontraré donde sea que vayas-ella sonrió

-lo sé-sonrió con tristeza-no puedo huir de ti aunque quiera-una suave pero melancólica risa se escuchó, ambos se miraron los ojos de él se tornaron en aquel color carmesí y los de ella mostraban su tan peculiar verde azulado en donde tantas emociones se encontraban

-al final fuiste tú la que me traicionó-él rió-pero a pesar de todo te seguiré amando hasta el final de los tiempos-ella solo sonrió

-adiós amado mío-se despidieron con un último beso

Aquellos dos amantes que se amaban profundamente, su amor condenado por unos y castigados por otros, dos personas que vivían un amor profundo y pasional, tan peligroso y excitante como la vida misma, ella se marchó para vivir un nuevo comienzo y él intentando vivir una vida que no era la suya.


	2. Instinto

Era un día muy soleado en la era feudal, nuestro querido grupo se encontraba de vuelta hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, luego de haber peleado contra uno de las extensiones de naraku, venían algo golpeados y heridos, sango tenía una profunda herida causada por su preciado hermano, la sangre había parado de salir gracias a la rápida intervención de nuestra miko, todos iban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que uno de sus miembros tenía un leve reflejo de dolor en su rostro

-kagome-chan te encuentras bien-le llamó el pequeño kitsune quien veía como la miko reflejaba aquel rostro con dolor

-sí…-la miko sonrió, pero sango se preocupó por su amiga

-kagome estás herida-todos se detuvieron en seco, era cierto que la batalla contra aquella extensión fue reñida pero kagome no presentaba alguna leves rasguños

-no sango tranquila no te preocupes-le sonrió, el hanyo olfateó el ambiente intentando localizar alguna herida sangrante en el cuerpo de la miko

-¡feh!-espetó molesto le hanyo-esta tonta no está herida-kagome ignoró el comentario, inclusive la presencia de cierta miko, que cierto hanyo no dudó ni dos veces en ir en su búsqueda

-Kikyo…-susurró emocionado el hanyo, todos miraron enseguida a la joven del futuro quien ignoró el dolor en su corazón al ver a su querido hanyo, feliz por aquel saco de huesos y barro, tenía algo más importante que atender en esos momentos

-chicos me adelantaré quiero regresar a mi época tengo algo que hacer-sin siquiera dejar que alguien protestara ella emprendió su carrera corriendo y pasando a lado de la feliz pareja, todos miraron sorprendidos, ya que ella jamás huía así pensaron que no pudo aguantar más el dolor que le provocaba el hanyo, quien estaba sumergido en su "burbuja personal" que no se percató de la ausencia de la miko del futuro

-"por fin te das cuenta del lugar que te corresponde reencarnación"-pensaba maliciosamente la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos

-eres un torpe inuyasha-le gritó el pequeño kitsune llorando y corriendo tras su querida miko, sango le lanzó una mirada asesina al hanyo quien se estremeció ante esa mirada

-IDIOTA-gritó mientras se alejaba con kirara sobre sus brazos, miroku solo le dio una negativa con la cabeza y pasó por su lado

-¡feh!-susurró el hanyo abrazando a su querida Kikyo quien sonreía victoriosa

La miko del futuro corrió aún más rápido ante la latente necesidad de llega a su época, una vez que visualizó el pozo, corrió aún más y se lanzó al mismo y aquella luz violeta la envolvió enviándola a su época, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era observada por cierto daiyokai de mirada fría con unos hermosos ojos dorados.

-que escondes humana-aquel yokai de larga cabella plateada, con aquellos penetrantes y fríos ojos, que desde hace mucho sospechaba que algo ocultaba la miko.

Kagome entró corriendo a su casa a penas saludó a su familia mientras corría escaleras arriba y se metía en su habitación, la mamá suspiró mientras tomaba algo del refrigerador y subía a ver a su pequeña, la encontró boca abajo sollozando

-hija…-susurró mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama y le tendía lo que había traído del refrigerador, kagome la miró y su madre le sonrió, ella tomó aquello que le había tendido y en un dos por tres se lo había terminado

-¿necesitas más, cierto?-kagome asintió, luego de un rato le trajo "más" de aquello y sin más, kagome se quedó dormida mientras su mamá le cantaba aquella canción que tanto la calmaba.

-necesito más tiempo-decía ella a alguien

-más, aún no crees que te he dado el suficiente-ella negó

-aún no termino lo que se me "encomendó"-él sonrió

-quiero tenerte a mi lado-ella sonrió

-no puedo, no ahora-ella suspiro tristemente

-él no te ama y lo sabes-ella sonrió con tristeza, mientras una lágrima traicionera escapaba de su ojo izquierdo

-lo sé-suspiró-

-entonces, qué te ata a ese lugar-ella se alzó de hombros

-no lo sé con exactitud-sonrió

-qué buscas kagome-él pronunció aquel nombre como si le doliera mencionarlo

-lo que siempre he anhelado-él rió

-lo que yo te he ofrecido-ella negó

-aquello era pasional-él se acercó a ella-

-no lo era, es un amor sincero y puro-ella rió

-no lo creo, buscas algo más y no lo tendrás de mí y lo sabes-él sonrió

-lo obtendré-ella suspiró

-espero que no llegue el día en que ambos nos arrepintamos de nuestros actos-él suspiró

-quizás llegue aquel día-acarició su mejilla-pero si he de ser condenado por algo, debe de ser por amarte con locura-y sin más juntaron sus labios en un beso cargado de dolor y amargura

Kagome se levantó a la mañana siguiente con energía renovada y sonriente, a pesar de que su estado de ánimo no estaba del todo bien, al haber tenido aquel sueño y recordarle a aquella persona no le hacía ningún bien

-no lo obtendrás-susurró para ella misma, se desperezó y bajó a desayunar

-buenos días-sonrió, su familia le brindó una cálida sonrisa y unos "buenos días"

-hija ya te encuentras mejor-ella asintió, comió su desayuno

-irás al colegio-ella asintió

-sí necesito despejar mi mente y no pensar en otras cosas-la mamá asintió sabiendo a qué se refería con "otras cosas"

-por cuánto tiempo te quedarás hermana-kagome sonrió

-unos días, quizás una semana-la familia de kagome sonrió, les gustaba tenerla en casa por tanto tiempo

Luego desayunar kagome se tomó una larga ducha, se puso su uniforme del colegio y se marchó rumbo al mismo, en el camino pensaba en lo mucho que había extrañado a sus amigos

-kagome-gritaron sus tres amigas, quienes le brindaban una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, luego de aquello le informaron los últimos acontecimientos y le preguntaron sobre su "novio rebelde" a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa

-"ya no tengo nada con él"-las amigas no preguntaron más, por la mirada de tristeza que ella reflejaba, así era kagome ya se había dado por vencida desde hace mucho por aquel amor que le hacía daño

-más dañino que el anterior-había susurrado para sí misma, luego de las clases sus amigas le habían dicho que fueran a comer un helado y que al día siguiente se fueran al cine después de clases, kagome aceptó gustosa

-ya llegué-gritó sonriente, mientras se adentraba a la casa y se encontraba aquel hanyo que la miraba seriamente, kagome se limitó a subir las escalares a su habitación y él tras ella

-es hora de regresar kagome-ella ignoró lo que le decía, lo que menos le apetecía era estar cerca de él

-no-fue lo único que le respondió, mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse, él en un rápido movimiento había agarrado su mano pero al mismo instante la había soltado, ya que el contacto le había mandado una descarga

-qué fue eso…-ella suspiró, su cuerpo empezaba a rechazarlo y eso no era nada bueno

-nada-le dijo-inuyasha me quedaré unos días en mi época, necesito espacio y tiempo para pensar-él estaba molesto

-pensar qué-ella volvió a suspirar

-en muchas cosas inuyasha, cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo-eso le dolió al hanyo, en parte era cierto kagome tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza como para pensar en aquel desconsiderado hanyo

-¡feh!-dijo molesto-haz lo que quieras-sin más se lanzó por la ventana y se fue hacia el pozo

-lo siento inuyasha, pero el destino está empezando a pasarme factura-rió con tristeza-o más bien "él"-sin más bajó las escaleras y le informó a su madre que mañana iría al cine con sus amigas, noticia que tomó muy bien su madre

Los días pasaban y el ánimo de kagome decaía a pesar de que sonría todo el tiempo su mamá la conocía y sabía que estaba triste y preocupada, la última noche la señora higurashi habló con su hija

-no crees que sería mejor si les contaras a tus amigos-ella negó

-sería algo muy peligroso-se levantó y miró hacia el cielo-ya de por sí pongo sus vidas en peligro-la madre de kagome sonrió con tristeza mientras hacía que su hija recostara su cabeza sobre sus piernas y acariciaba su cabeza como cuando era niña

-lo sé hija-suspiró con tristeza-pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles algo-kagome empezó a sollozar-

-es mejor que jamás se enteren de aquello madre-empezó a llorar-es lo mejor, que yo sea un simple recuerdo para ellos-la madre de kagome empezó a llorar con ella

-"recuerdo"-suspiró ambas lloraban y cargaban el mismo dolor, quizás una más que otra, pero era igual una verdad que pesaba y destinaba dolor y sufrimiento.

Aquella noche kagome durmió a lado de su madre, quien la cobijaba entre sus brazos como si temiera que en cualquier momento le fueran a arrebatar a su pequeña, no tan lejos de la verdad.

-ya me voy mamá-la señora higurashi abrazó fuertemente a su hija

-¿cuándo volverás?-kagome sonrió

-cuando necesito de nuevo de aquello-la madre de kagome sonrió con tristeza-

-llevas…-kagome asintió

-sí, llevo suficiente-sonrió-eso creo-sota abrazó a su hermana y lloró

-sota volveré-él negó

-no quiero que te vayas-kagome se le partió el corazón, sabiendo que no se refería a ahora sino a un futuro no tan lejano

-hermanito, siempre vendré a visitarte-él negó

-sé que no será así-kagome sonrió

-es una promesa de hermanos-levantó su meñique izquierdo y él hizo lo mismo y entrelazaron sus dedos

-promesa-ella sonrió y abrazó a su hermanito, luego a su abuelo que un "cuídate" le dijo todo y luego otro a su madre, se acomodó bien aquella mochila amarilla y se lanzó al pozo el cual la recibió con aquella luz para mandarla a la era feudal, luego de aquello salió del pozo y se encaminó hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede en donde pensaba que estaba sus amigos.

Empezó su caminata mirando el cielo tan hermoso e iluminado, suspiró con tristeza

-¿cuánto tiempo…?-susurró triste mientras caminaba, mientras llegaba a aquel pueblo y entraba a la cabaña de la anciana encontrándose con sus amigos y con un nuevo integrante

-hola muchachos-saludó con aquella cálida sonrisa, shippo fue el primero que la recibió con uno de sus abrazos, luego sango quien lloraba y miroku

-pensé que ya no ibas a volver amiga-ella sonrió

-como crees eso sango-le devolvió el abrazo, cierta sacerdotisa la miraba con cierto recelo, kagome ignoró por completo aquella mirada, tenía que terminar aquella misión y enfrentarse a su destino, un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios, sango la miró preocupada

-kagome me trajiste dulces-la aludida sonrió y abrió su mochila entregándole aquellos dulces que tanto amaba shippo, luego un bento a sango que su madre había preparado especialmente para su amiga, otro para miroku, shippo y luego a aquel hanyo, quien no dijo nada y solo recibió su bento

-gracias kagome-dijeron todos al unísono, el hanyo se lo había dado a su querida Kikyo, kagome suspiró y se levantó junto con su mochila, todos la miraron sorprendidos

-a dónde vas kagome-preguntó con desconfianza el hanyo

-ya vuelvo, no me sigan-todos miraron sorprendidos a la miko, mientras ella se alejaba con su mochila y había agarrado su arco y carjac mientras se alejaba hacia el bosque, suspiró y siguió caminando, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

-qué quieres humana…-susurró molesto el daiyokai de mirada fría

-vine a curarte aquella herida-señaló hacia un costado donde brotada sangre y un líquido raro

-cómo sabías que estaba herido humana-kagome bufó

-mi nombre es kagome-suspiró mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo-y con respecto a cómo lo sabía pues sentí tú energía demoniaca y sentí que estaba algo rara y eso solo significa que estás herido-sacó algunas cosas de su mochila

-veo que has aprendido a controlar tus poderes de miko-ella suspiró y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente "si supieras", se empezó a acercar lentamente con algunas cosas en mano

-qué crees que haces humana-el gruñó pero kagome lo ignoró, se agachó y cuando él pretendía atacarla sucedió lo mismo que como cuando inuyasha intentó tocarla una corriente atravesó su mano, kagome suspiró

-qué fue eso…-susurró, ella suspiró y acercó sus manos hacia la herida, él gruñó

-Sesshomaru solo intento ayudarte-él iba a protestar-sé que los yokais sanan rápido, pero esa herida que tienes ahí-señalando la herida-se va a tardar ya que tiene un potente químico-él gruñó a sabiendas que era cierto, el daiyokai se quitó su armadura y luego descubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de la miko

-tienen un cuerpo…-kagome movió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, tomó un poco de agua oxigenada y humedeció un poco en un algodón, luego se la pasó sobre aquella herida por la cual salió mucha espuma

-está muy infectado-suspiró, mientras sacaba un poco de alcohol y lo humedecía en otro pedazo de algodón pero este era mucho más grande, lo miró a los ojos

-esto puede arder un poco-él ignoró lo que le dijo, mirando hacia otra parte, y acto seguido le paso el algodón sobre aquella herida, puso más alcohol y luego suspiró

-ya regreso necesito algunas plantas medicinales-él no dijo nada, se levantó y empezó a caminar buscando lo que necesitaba

-ella huele diferente…-pensó el daiyokai-huele a rosas salvajes y otro olor que no sé identificar-la curiosidad del daiyokai crecía más y más con respecto a kagome, y él odiaba no tener respuestas, kagome volvió después de unos minutos con algunas plantas, empezó a machacarlas y luego las untó en unas vendas y vendó al daiyokai, luego de que terminó su trabajo, le extendió unas pastillas

-esto es para ayudarte con la desinfección-el gruñó

-qué es eso-ella suspiró

-solo tómate una ahorita y otra a la medianoche-él la miró, ella suspiró y tomó la pastilla y la puso enfrente de los labios del daiyokai

-abre la boca-el daiyokai obedeció, sí aunque parezca increíble obedeció las órdenes de una simple humana y luego se tragó aquella extraña cosa, kagome sonrió victoriosa

-no se te olvide de tomarte la otra y por favor vuelve mañana para cambiarte el vendaje-sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, pero una fuerte mano la hizo caer

-quién te crees humana para venir y darme órdenes-kagome suspiró

-calma Sesshomaru lo hago para que sanes más rápido o quieres que algún yokai se aproveche de tú herida como por ejemplo naraku quien estuviera encantando de lastimarte-él gruñó-Sesshomaru sé que eres un poderoso daiyokai pero a veces hasta los más poderosos necesitan de los "débiles"-dijo esto último haciendo énfasis, él no respondió nada y la soltó, poniéndose de pie, arreglando su traje y poniéndose la armadura, kagome guardó lo que usó y poniéndose la mochila y su arco y carjac

-mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora si quieres venir para que te cambie el vendaje-sin más se marchó, sabía que aquel orgulloso daiyokai no le iba a responder, pero quería que fuera al día siguiente a la "cita", sonrió ante su ocurrencia, Sesshomaru miró por donde se había ido la miko y luego se marchó, con aquella misma pregunta

-¿qué ocultas humana?-esto lo estaba perturbando odiaba no saber

Kagome caminaba de vuelta hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, mientras un pensamiento cursó por su cabeza

-"quizás hay encontrado lo que andaba buscando"-pensó sonriente-"espero que él me dé el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo"-pensó un tanto animada y por otro lado triste

-kagome-la aludida sonrió al ver a su querido shippo recibiéndola

-volví-sango la miraba con curiosidad

-a dónde fuiste kagome-preguntó curioso el kitsune

-a ayudar a un necesitado-sonrió, el hanyo hizo acto de presencia junto con la sacerdotisa

-por qué tienes el olor de Sesshomaru en tú cuerpo-ella suspiró, "él no me va a alejar de lo que siempre he buscado"-pensó

-como les dije a ellos-señalando a sango, miroku y shippo-ayudé a un necesitado-todos miraron sorprendidos a kagome, ya que aquel daiyokai jamás aceptaría la ayuda de una humana

-él necesitado-espetó entre molesto y sarcástico-por favor si todos sabemos que él odia a los humanos-ella sonrió

-se ve que no conoces lo suficiente a tú hermano-todos quedaron atónitos ante lo que dijo kagome, pero claro una muy maliciosa Kikyo tuvo que salir con un comentario mal intencionado

-y tú ¿sí?-claro lo dijo en doble sentido, kagome suspiró no se iba a dejar por aquella sacerdotisa tenía cosas que hacer

-sé que lo dices en doble sentido Kikyo-suspiró-no sé qué buscas con querer manchar mi nombre pero no, no lo conozco de aquella manera en la que tus palabras intentan hacerme ver-sin más se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, necesitaba pensar y arreglar ciertos asuntos con alguien, entró y dejó la mochila dentro de la cabaña, agarró una muda un papel y pluma y salió de la cabaña aún había dejado a unos con la palabra en la boca, pasó entre ellos y se alejó

-que ahora le vas a escribir cartas de amor-kagome no respondió nada y empezó a caminar

-no me sigan-dijo sin mirar atrás, sin más se empezó a alejar

-kagome está extraña-susurró shippo, todos asintieron

Mientras la miko se alejaba del grupo y se sentaba en una roca cerca de un riachuelo, suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, cogió el papel y lo apoyó sobre una piedra lisa que encontró cerca y se sentó y empezó a escribir aquellas simples palabras pero que guardaban un gran significado tras ellas y que solo aquella persona a quien estaba destinada las entendería

"creo que encontré lo que tanto he buscado, necesito más tiempo"-escribió y luego el papel se hizo cenizas y desapreció, llegando a manos del destinatario quien sonrió, sin más respondió

"espero que estés segura porque esta vez no te daré tanto tiempo"-kagome suspiró al ver la respuesta, se puso de pie mientras que el papel se hacía cenizas, miró hacia el cielo y sonrió

-"Sesshomaru, siento que tú me puedes dar lo que buscado por mucho tiempo"-pensó la miko mientras regresaba hacia donde se hallaban sus preocupados amigos

-"jamás hallarás aquello que buscas solo yo puedo dártelo"-pensó aquella persona

Kagome regresó con sus amigos, nadie le preguntó por su extraño comportamiento mientras que la noche caía rápidamente, kagome alistó su sleeping bag para dormir a la luz de luna junto con shippo

-por qué deseas marcharte-se escuchaba una voz varonil

-quiero buscar aquello que hace falta en mi vida-le respondió

-por qué niegas lo que te ofrezco-su voz era fuerte pero algo apagada

-porque no es sincero, esto es pura pasión y lujuria-él sonrió

-para mí no lo es, esto es sincero y duradero-ella negó

-cuando obtengas lo que ansías de mí esto se apagará como las llamas del fuego-él sonrió

-ya tuve tú cuerpo-ella sonrió

-pero no mi alma y eso es lo que más ansías, pero cuando eso suceda yo ya me habré perdido en carmesí de tus ojos-él sonrió

-eso jamás ocurrirá-posó sus labios sobre los de ella-nos pertenecemos para toda la eternidad-dejaron que su pasión se consuma una vez más, entregándose a los bajos instintos de la pasión, lujuria y el deseo que aquellos dos amantes sentían el uno por el otro, amándose bajo una luna carmesí que era la única testigo de aquellos que pecaban y morían bajo las llamas de sus propios pecados.

-"no es lo que anhelo"-susurró kagome mientras una lágrima solitaria escapaba de uno de sus ojos, esto no pasó desapercibido por cierto hanyo quien esa noche se había entregado a sus propios instintos

-lo siento kagome-pensaba mientras saciaba sus propios deseos con aquel cuerpo de barro y huesos, ella disfrutaba y gozaba un sentimiento hueco y sin vida, uno que ambos estaban conscientes que hace mucho se había secado que poco a poco había perdido aquel brillo y calidez que años atrás habían compartido y que ahora solo había quedado los más bajos deseos carnales que sienten los seres humanos, pasión, lujuria, deseo y ansía de satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, nada más simple y complicado que eso, ellos lo sabían pero no querían acabar aquello que habían comenzado, aquella danza maldita y pecaminosa que ambos estaban ansiosos por bailarla una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos le pidan algo más, pero que por ahora se limitan a eso, a sus satisfacer sus instintos sexuales y carnales, sin sentimientos cálidos de por medio.


	3. Salvador

**Capítulo 2 **

**Salvador**

A la mañana siguiente kagome se levantó de un mejor humor a pesar de que cada noche soñaba con "él" y le recordaba su destino, a ella no le importaba mientras encuentre lo que ella tanto anhelaba ya vería la forma de enfrentársele, mientras caminaban el hanyo miraba de soslayo a la miko del futuro, quien estaba un poco alejada del grupo y ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, luego de unos minutos se volteó

-ya regreso-sin más con su mochila a cuestas, arco y carjac se marchó, pero esta vez no sola ya que cierto hanyo la seguía sin que ella se diera cuenta, claro que ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio.

-"él podrá darme lo que tanto yo anhelo"-pensó, mientras sonreía y se acercaba a su punto de encuentro, al llegar no lo encontró pero ella se sentó en las raíces de aquel árbol y suspiró

-"orgullo daiyokai"-susurró en voz alta para que él la escuchara, sin más él hizo acto de presencia, ella la sonrió y él bueno simplemente la miró, kagome se puso de pie y él se quedó parado

-cómo está tú herida-él no dijo nada-Sesshomaru…-su voz fue como la de una madre regañando a un niño pequeño

-humana, no necesito de tus cuidados-ella sonrió

-a ver déjame ver la herida-se acercó sigilosamente, él se quedó estático

-necesito que te quites eso-señalando la armadura-él gruñó y se quitó la armadura y la parte superior de su traje, ella se volvió a sonrojar, esto hizo que el ego del gran daiyokai subiera como espuma

-ya está casi curado-dijo una vez que se deshizo de las vendas, ella volvió a hacer aquella unción junto con el vendaje, pero antes le limpió aquella zona con alcohol y luego le puso el nuevo vendaje

-con eso será suficiente-sonrió, mientras guardaba las cosas-hasta otra Sesshomaru-sonrió, dando media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero él la retuvo por el brazo

-por qué me ayudas humana-ella sonrió

-Ka-go-me-sonrió-ese es mi nombre Sesshomaru, y el porqué te ayuda fácil, me gusta ayudar-él la agarró con más fuerza

-aún si soy yo, un demonio que ha intentado matarte a ti y al inútil de mi hermano-ella asintió

-como tú has dicho "intentado" a pesar de que has tenido todas las oportunidades no lo has hecho-sonrió, él aflojó su agarre y la dejó marcharse, con miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza sin más el daiyokai se marchó no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina a cierto hanyo que espiaba, kagome caminaba tranquilamente por aquel bosque para reunirse con sus amigos

-"Sesshomaru"-pensó sonriente mientras llegaba con sus amigos, todos la miraron extrañados mientras que la sacerdotisa la miraba con recelo y odio, pero eso a kagome le tenía sin cuidado

-y ¿inuyasha?-ella se alzó de hombros

-no lo sé-"ni me interesa"-completó en su cabeza

-ahí viene-dijo miroku, luego de eso empezaron a caminar hacia una aldea que estaba haciendo atacada por un demonio, claro que al principio inuyasha se negó, pero kagome argumentando que podrían tener pistas de naraku, el hanyo cedió

-kagome te sucede algo-la aludida sonrió

-no sango estoy bien-todos estaban preocupados por la miko del futuro ya que últimamente andaba un poco distraída

-de seguro andará pensando en…-todos voltearon a ver a sacerdotisa, excepto kagome quien suspiró y empezó a caminar y se detuvo y luego dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia Kikyo pero pasó por su lado y siguió caminando

-a dónde vas kagome-preguntó sango preocupada por su amiga

-al baño-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para que no la siguieran, y en efecto nadie la siguió

-ya puedes salir-dijo ella al aire

-no es justo siempre te das cuenta de mi presencia-ella rió

-claro eres fácil de detectar Rumiko-de entre la maleza apareció un joven de cabello negro y de unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules, que la miraban con dulzura

-tonta-sonrió para luego ponerse serio-kagome sabes que…-ella suspiró

-la hora se acerca-él asintió-no quiero eso, no quiero ese puesto-él suspiró

-lo sé y él también lo sabe pero eres la única y más poderosa de todos-ella suspiró

-lo sé, pero "él" será mejor líder que yo-él rió con sarcasmo

-sabes perfectamente que no es cierto-ella suspiró-planea algo y no es nada bueno y lo sabes-ella suspiró

-me quiere a mí-él asintió-

-él piensa que con más poder podrá tenerte a su lado-ella sonrió

-no sé que pretende con todo esto, ya tiene a alguien a su lado o más bien aquella persona la tiene a su lado a pesar de que ella no sabe nada o más bien no lo recuerda, él tiene planeado todo-él asintió

-así es, no sé que planea con exactitud pero tú debes detenerlo o una guerra será inminente-ella suspiró

-lo sé, eso es algo que temo que tomen represarías-él rió

-sabes quiénes los rodean y sabes perfectamente que muchos lo quieren ver muerto-ella asintió

-lo sé en especial aquel chico-él asintió-

-vuelve-ella negó

-aún no puedo volver, aún falta derrotar aquel ser y reunir los fragmentos-él rió

-sabes perfectamente que lo puedes derrotar sin siquiera mover un dedo, no sé por qué finges tanto al punto de salir herida-él la regañó, ella simplemente rió

-para todos yo soy simplemente la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa-él la miró con molestia-no puedo venir y matar a naraku de un día para otro sin mayor esfuerzo, harían demasiadas preguntas las cuales no pienso responder-él suspiró

-no dejes que nadie beba de tú sangre-ella sonrió

-tranquilo nadie lo hará-él la miró seriamente

-hace poco estuviste a punto de morir cuando aquella hechicera quería todas tus "almas" de vuelta para aquel costal de hueso y barro-ella sonrió

-lo has dicho bien "estuve" pero no morí, no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente-él suspiró derrotado

-no se puede contigo-ella sonrió y lo abrazó

-dile que lo amo y que no tiene que preocuparse por mí, sé cómo cuidarme-él suspiró

-lo sabemos-le sonrió-kagome se cuidadosa sabes que te andan buscando-ella asintió

-tranquilo no dejaré que me hallen-él sonrió y le dio un cálido abrazo

-tengo que volver o mis amigos se preocuparán-el asintió y desapareció, kagome suspiró y se encaminó de vuelta con sus amigos, al llegar simplemente caminó e ignoró los comentarios de todos, tenía otras cosas en mente

-kagome-susurró sango al verla a su amiga tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la habían estado llamando hasta que un fuerte tirón de su brazo la hizo reaccionar

-qué….-dijo algo apenada

-amiga te encuentras bien-kagome sonrió como siempre

-sí, lo siento estaba pensando en cosas del instituto-sonrió, nadie dijo nada luego de caminar un rato más llegaron a aquel pueblo, kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal

-¿qué es este mal presentimiento?-pensó kagome preocupada, mientras tanto miroku "convencía" al de mayor rango en aquel pueblo y luego se quedaban en la mejor casa del lugar

-amiga vamos a darnos un baño-kagome asintió, shippo fue con ellas

-ahora sí dime qué te ocurre-kagome suspiró

-nada sango no te preocupes-ella negó

-algo te sucede acaso es porque inuyasha trajo a Kikyo-kagome rió

-él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera-esto dejó sorprendida a sango y miroku

-pero kagome…-la miko no pudo ocultar su deje de tristeza y aquellas lágrimas traicioneras

-nunca me ha amado y nunca lo hará-ya su mente vino aquel amargo recuerdo

**FLASHBACK**

Era una noche tranquila iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de la luna, kagome no podía dormir, se puso de pie y vio que su amado hanyo no se hallaba donde se suponía que había dormido, dio un gran suspiro temiendo y anticipando el lugar en donde se hallaba o más bien con quién se hallaba

-debo enfrentar esto de una vez por todas-se dijo así misma, aspirando aire y dejándolo ir todo de golpe, empezó su caminata internándose en el bosque, a lo lejos pudo ver unas luces

-"las cazadoras de almas"-pensó kagome, siguió caminando sin hacer mucho ruido y cuando llegó al lugar se ocultó detrás de un árbol y ahí pudo ver a aquellos dos amantes que a pesar de los años se seguían amando, aquella herida que tenía kagome en su corazón una vez más fue abierta, desgarrándola lenta y tortuosamente

-te amo Kikyo-dijo el hanyo luego de separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos

-no me amas-le contestó fríamente-si me amaras vendrías conmigo al infierno-kagome se tapó la boca

-te acompañaré mi querida Kikyo, mi alma y todo mi ser te pertenecen solo a ti y nada más que a ti, pero primero debemos matar al maldito de naraku-ella rió

-quieres más tiempo para pasarlo con mi reencarnación, no es así-él negó

-ella para mí no significa nada-eso terminó por matar a kagome-tú lo eres todo para mí-Kikyo que desde hace mucho se había percatado de la presencia de kagome…

-hazme tuya inuyasha-claro él ni corto ni perezoso empezó a besarla con pasión, para kagome eso fue suficiente era cierto que lo amaba pero todo tiene su límite, ese día se prometió olvidarlo al costo que sea, además de que ella tenía que encontrar eso que tanto anhelaba y aquel tonto hanyo no se lo iba a dar

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió-sango no cabía de su asombro, kagome aprovechó que shippo estaba lejos para contarle aquello

-es un idiota-sango tenía fuego en sus ojos-como pudo decir aquellas crueles palabras-kagome alzó sus hombros

-no te preocupe sango, es su decisión si quiere irse con ella al infierno o no-suspiró-no lo detendré, solo me concentraré en reunir los fragmentos de la perla y destruir a naraku-"y hallar lo que tanto he anhelado"-concluyó en su mente

-kagome tú mereces ser feliz más que nadie-ella sonrió

-"quisiera contarte tanto lo que me aqueja querida sango, quizás tú podrías aconsejarme pero eso sería exponer tú vida a un riesgo que no podría soportar"-pensó tristemente

-kagome hay algo más que te aqueja ¿cierto?-kagome sonrió

-no hay nada más-sango la miró y luego suspiró

-sé que nos ocultas algo-kagome la iba a interrumpir pero la cazadora no se lo permitió-si has decidido no contarnos por algo será, yo confío en ti amiga-kagome sonrió

-gracias sango, a veces es mejor callar ciertas cosas para proteger a quiénes amamos-esto último lo dijo con melancolía, no hablaron más del tema se dedicaron a hablar cosas sin sentido, volvieron con el ánimo un poco más alegre

-el baño está desocupado-miroku e inuyasha salieron, dentro de aquella habitación se quedaron las tres mujeres junto con shippo y kirara, kagome estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que alguien la miraba con cierto recelo

-kagome esto huele delicioso-sango había encontrado cerca de la mochila de kagome un perfume que kagome había sacado

-te gusta-sango asintió-quédatelo, sango iba a protestar-tranquila tengo más en casa, además así olerás delicioso para cierto monje-sango se sonrojó furiosamente

-miroku es un hentai-ambas rieron

-un hentai que te quiere y siempre está al pendiente de ti-kagome suspiró y sango asintió

-iré a caminar-kagome sacó una botella térmica de agua y se llevó algo en la mano, luego salió de la habitación, se internó en aquel jardín hermoso que tenía aquella casa, puso dentro de la botella lo que llevaba en la mano y luego de unos minutos empezó a beberla, luego de eso dio un largo suspiro y miró las estrellas

-"la luna será nuestra única testigo"-dijo una voz masculina

-"las estrellas serán la luz que iluminen nuestro caminar"-él sonrió

-"la noche será la cómplice de nuestro pecado"-ella rió

-"el viento se llevará nuestras voz y silenciará nuestras voces"-él acarició su mejilla

-"él guiará mi llamado hacia mi amada, y le dirá en donde hallarme"-ella acarició la mejilla de él

-"mi alma esperará impaciente a su fiel compañera"-él acercó su rostro al de ella

-"su fuel compañero gritará su nombre y solo su corazón podrá escuchar su voz"-rosaron sus labios

-"el alma de ambos amantes se unirán y formarán una sola"-aspiraban el aliento del otro

-"ambos se pertenecen, cuerpo, alma y espíritu unidos por un solo sentimiento"-ella sonrió

-"por un mismo pecado"-sin más unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso

Kagome suspiró y acarició inconscientemente sus labios, mirando el cielo estrellado y recordando aquello que no debía recordar y tratar de olvidar, intentando ser feliz a toda costa

-"el pasado no puedo perturbar el presente y dañar el futuro"-susurró en voz alta, mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en la noche sin percatarse de que era observada

-así es señorita-kagome no se sorprendió de que alguien le hablara ya que había sentido una presencia

-qué opina Ud.-kagome no se dio vuelta

-el pasado es algo que no se puede remediar, se tiene que vivir el presente para tener un futuro mejor-kagome suspiró ante aquellas palabras, eran tan ciertas pero para ella eran imposibles

-el pasado está atado al presente, es un lazo invisible pero perceptible para quien lo mire con cuidado-la persona a sus espaldas sonrió, ella volvió a suspirar

-ese lazo se puede cortar-ella negó-solo que solo puede ser cortado cuando realmente se quiere dejar atrás el pasado-ella sonrió

-es imposible escapar de nuestros pecados y mucho peor no recordarlos-sonría tristemente

-es cierto pero el quejarse y no hacer nada por enmendarlos no soluciona nada-ella sonrió-vivir el presente…-pero fue interrumpido

-y ver hacia el futuro-concluyó

-veo que recuerdas mis palabras-ella rió

-cómo no recordarlas si siempre me las repetías-aquella persona rió

-y siempre te las repetiré, no me gusta verte triste-ella sonrió y se giró

-lo sé, pero me es casi imposible huir de mi destino-aquella persona estiró sus brazos y ella no dudó en refugiarse en aquellos brazos que siempre le habían parecido cálidos y ahora más que nunca los necesitaba

-por qué te empeñas en seguir con esta locura-ella rió

-porque yo huí de él y eso lo enfureció-esa persona gruñó

-no tenía derecho a obligarte a nada-ella negó

-desde hace mucho tiene derechos sobre mí-aquel ser negó

-nadie tiene derecho sobre otras personas-ella rió

-eso no es lo que opinan "ellos"-se escuchó un bufido

-no puedo permitir que se te haga lo mismo que a mí-ella sonrió

-abuela…-susurró mientras lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos

-shhh aquí estoy pequeña-aquella tierna viejecita la abrazaba con fuerza como si temiera que en cualquier momento su nieta se podría caer en pedazos

-tengo miedo-admitió

-lo sé, pequeña, lo sé-kagome luego de unos momentos se calmó

-tengo que volver nona (así le decía de cariño) o ellos empezarán a sospechar-ella asintió

-cuídate querida mía, aquí hay mucho mal y uno muy grande te asecha-ella sonrió

-si te refieres a naraku…-ella negó

-eso no es peligroso, a lado de aquello que te perseguí es un tierno corderito-kagome sonrió para luego ponerse seria

-qué me sigue nona-ella se puso tensa

-aquello que siempre ha perseguido a nuestra familia-kagome la miró asustada

-a qué te refieres-ella suspiró

-kagome por ser la última de nuestra familia, sabes el peso que está en tus hombros-ella asintió-no sólo "él" te busca, hay algo más peligroso y maligno que te busca para hacerte daño-kagome sintió como un fuerte escalofrío recorría su espalda-aquel ser que es capaz de acabar con toda la vida sea humana o animal, sin importarle nada más que su sed de sangre y muerte-otro escalofrío-tienes que mantenerte alerta querida, busca a un ser tan poderoso como lo es "él" para que te ayude a acabar con aquel ser-kagome suspiró

-nona he hallado a alguien más o igual de poderoso que "él" pero es alguien de corazón frío-ella rió

-es igual a "él" entonces-kagome suspiró-no te preocupes si lo que sé es cierto, el destino se encargará de reunirlos y cuando sea el momento sabrás lo que tienes que hacer-kagome asintió

-cuídate pequeña-kagome abrazó una vez más a su nona, ella le dio un dulce beso en la frente y luego desapareció como apareció

-"así que este es el escalofrío que sentí antes de llegar aquí"-suspiró, luego de eso regresó a dormir, tuvo aquellos extraños sueños e inclusive había llorado al recordar dolorosos momentos en su vida

-"tengo que olvidarte"-susurró, cosa que fue oída por cierto hanyo quien se sintió mal al hacerle daño a su querida kagome, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose feliz de que ella no lo pudiese olvidar.

La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que se imaginaron, ya habían acabado con aquel ser que llevaba un fragmento de la perla para suertes de algunos, kagome fue la encargada de purificarlo ya que Kikyo pensó que era una tarea fácil, el ambiente era sumamente tenso en aquel grupo debido a la presencia de aquella sacerdotisa.

Kagome luego de tanto caminar se quedó estática, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa de la presencia que tanto conocía y que temía que apareciera ante sus amigos.

-kagome, sucede ¿algo?-ella no dijo nada, simplemente su vista vagó hasta atrás, mientras sentía como aquella presencia se acercaba a su propio paso

-¿qué hace aquí?-pensó entre molesta, nerviosa y sorprendida

-ya regreso…-no pudo decir más porque una mano la apretó su brazo

-vas de nuevo a verte con Sesshomaru-aquello sorprendió a todos, pero kagome temió por la vida de aquel hanyo que la sostenía de aquella manera, él ignoró aquella corriente que lo rechazaba

-suéltame inuyasha-intentó zafarse pero él apretó aún más su agarre, kagome volvió a mirar hacia atrás temiendo que "él" apareciera y matara a este idiota hanyo

-así que él está aquí, pero su olor…-kagome se tensó al sentir como aquella presencia se hallaba a escasos metros de donde se hallaban, ella temiendo por la vida de sus amigos, incrementó aquella corriente eléctrica y salió corriendo hacia donde se hallaba esa presencia

-sango no dejes que se acerque-sin más corrió hacia el encuentro con "´él", quien sonreía al ver como ella se preocupaba por aquellos seres, y queriendo proteger a aquel ser

-veo que lo amas lo suficiente como para permitirle hacerte daño-se mofó, ella bufó

-si quieres hablar, vámonos a otra parte-él sonrió

-no, quiero que ellos me conozcan-kagome lo miró asesinamente

-no me hagas las cosas difíciles, o hacerlas por las malas-aquellos ojos se tornaron rojos

-como te podrás dar cuenta no soy tan débil como antes-kagome sonrió

-lo sé, tú esencia se ha manchado con otra a parte de la que estás usurpando-él acercó su mano a su rostro, queriendo acariciar su mejilla, ella se quedó estática sus ojos se encontraron y sin más se fueron acercando como si dos imanes se tratasen, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito

-KAGOME…-gritó el hanyo, ella asustado se giró y vio que todo su grupo miraba desconcertado aquella vista

-¿quién es él?-preguntó algo temerosa sango al ver los ojos rojos de aquel ser

-por favor, haz que olviden-él sonrió

-tanto así te importan-ella asintió, él dejó escapar un suspiro

-para la próxima aquel ser-señalando a inuyasha-no tendrá tanta suerte si se atreve a volver a hacerte daño-ella suspiró

-lo sé, pero antes de que te marches a qué has venido-él volvió a mirarla y acercó sus labios a los de ella y la beso intensamente, kagome simplemente se dejó llevar por aquel acto que tanto extrañaba, TODOS se quedaron sin habla

-por esto-sonrió, mientras desaparecía y aparecía tras miroku le daba un golpe en la nuca y luego caía desmayado, hizo lo mismo con esa misma velocidad que nadie podía verlo, lo hizo con sango, Kikyo, shippo y por último inuyasha quien intentó en vano defenderse ya que él era más rápido, hizo lo que su querida kagome le pidió, se volvió a acercar y luego acercó de nuevos sus labios y se volvieron a fundir en un delicado pero doloroso beso, luego ella cayó inconsciente

-te amo-escuchó decir aquella voz, y se hundió en la obscuridad mientras una solitaria lágrima escapaba de su ojo

Pasaron algunos minutos y todos poco a poco empezaron a despertar algo aturdidos al encontrarse tirados en medio del camino, la última en despertar fue kagome todos estaban aturdidos lo último que recordaban era que fueron caminando a las afueras del pueblo y luego nada, kagome estaba un poco desaminada, kirara quien era la única que recordaba todo y que a sabiendas de que era un animal no podía hablar, fue la que se acercó a kagome y le maullaba y le lamía la mejilla, intentando reconfortarla

-gracias kirara-susurró mientras la acariciaba y una solitaria lágrima volvía a escapar de su ojo derecho, que pasó desapercibida por todos que estaban enfrascados en tratar de entender el por qué se desmayaron, nadie se percató del estado de ánimo de la miko del futuro excepto cierta gatita que se hallaba entre sus brazos, luego de eso emprendieron su camino, sango se extrañaba que kirara fuera en brazos de kagome más no dijo nada. Al rato de tanto caminar les cayó la noche y se dispusieron a montar el campamento, kagome dijo que iría a caminar un rato, nadie dijo nada, kirara la acompañó; después de tanto caminar se sentó en una roca y miró el cielo que le ofrecía una noche estrellada, mientras kirara maullaba intentando reconfortarla

-kirara eres la única que lo recuerda-sonrió tristemente-sabes él fue alguien muy importante en mi vida "pasada", pero ya no puede ser-sus ojos empezaban a empañarse-sabes que más, mi vida le pertenece a él aunque intente escapar él siempre me hallará, mi destino es él-empezó a llorar-quisiera poder escapar pero no puedo-sollozaba-mi único deseo antes de entregarle mi vida a aquella persona, es poder conocer el amor verdadero puro y significativo, con el que sienta que si en esa persona no pueda vivir-sonrió con tristeza mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos-sabes en algún momento pensé que inuyasha podría cumplir aquel anhelo, pero eso no puede ser no cuando él me ve como la reencarnación de su amada Kikyo-sonrió con sarcasmo-pensé que con aquella persona había tenido ese amor, pero me equivoqué y tras esa equivocación mi destino se vio sellado con él-dejó que más lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, llorando amargamente por tanto dolor e impotencia que sentía al no poder escapar de su destino, kirara miraba como aquella chica de una hermosa sonrisa, amable con todos y no se dejaba vencer, ahora veía a alguien desesperado, en cuyos ojos donde antes había vida, fuego y luz, ahora solo hallaba desolación, tristeza, dolor uno tan grande que colaba los huesos, la gatita solo maullaba e intentaba reconfortaba

-gracias kirara, eres la única de la que puedo hablar sobre estas cosas-sonrió-quisiera poderlas hablar con alguien, pero si lo hago ellos podrían morir-sonrió con tristeza-no existe alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotarlo, él es invencible-murmuró con tristeza y sin esperanzas y en ese preciso momento hizo acto de presencia aquel ser que escuchó todo lo que ella había dicho, que ella sin percatarse de su presencia o más bien él la había ocultado para que ella no lo notase y poderla molestar, se quedó mudo ante todas las palabras que ella había dicho

-¿quién era él?, ¿por qué su vida le pertenece?-esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y la que más le molestaba-¿alguien sumamente poderoso que nadie podría vencer?

-yo podría humana-kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz y lo que era peor había escuchado todo lo que había dicho

-Sesshomaru…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-no existe nadie más poderoso que el gran señor de las tierras del oeste-ella sonrió con tristeza

-pues la hay Sesshomaru aunque no lo quiera reconocer "él" es poderoso, solo yo podría vencerlo pero no puedo-él la miró fríamente

-de quién hablas humana-ella sonrió

-kagome ese es mi nombre-luego suspiró-un ser que haría temblar al mismo naraku-rió-que hablo "él" con tan solo hacer chasquear uno de sus dedos podría acabar con aquel ser-si eso lo sabía ya que ella podría hacer lo mismo

-no entiendo, tú dices que es sumamente poderoso y tú misma podrías vencerlo-ella sonrió

-es raro que admitas que no entiendes algo-rió-pero no lo entenderías para eso tendría que contarte todo y no puedo hacerlo-él se acercó peligrosamente a donde se hallaba, ella ni se inmutó ni siquiera cuando la tomó por el cuello y la alzó y luego la pegó contra un árbol, lo que le pareció extraño a ella fue que no hubo ninguna corriente eléctrica que lo rechazara como la otra vez, ella sonrió y tocó sus manos, él se quedó sorprendido ante lo que ella hacía

-tú eres…-a penas si se le escuchaba la voz ya que la presión que él ejercía sobre su cuello le quitaba poco a poco la respiración-lo que tanto he buscado, tú me puedes dar lo que tanto he deseado-él la miró confundido, pero luego recordó sus palabras

-"amor"-pensó, para luego mirarla con desprecio-esos sentimientos son despreciables y débiles, yo jamás los sentiría y menos por una despreciable humana-ella rió

-mientes-sonrió-lo sientes por la pequeña rin-él ejerció más presión sobre su cuello, ella suspiró no tenía tiempo que perder sin más hizo a un lado las manos de aquel daiyokai quien se sorprendió como pudo mover sus manos con tanta facilidad pero lo que si le dejó desconcertado fue lo siguiente que hizo aquella humana….


End file.
